


The Summons

by Minion_Energon_101



Series: Ruined, Reeled, and Reaped [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Leon And The Adults Are Trying, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Consequences, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Government Agencies, Legal Drama, Mystery, Post-Canon, Rose Left A Lot To Clean Up, Sibling bickering, That's Not A Good Idea, The Champ And Hop Are Left Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: [One Year Post-Canon, AU]During the Gym Challenges, Leon had told Hop and the soon-to-be Champion to stay out of the adults mess. The adults will handle it and fix everything up.But it turns out that not all adult affairs can spare the young from its wraith. And the Chairmans actions with Eternatus has drawn the attention of...International Police...... This is not how Leon's rare visits home were supposed to go like.
Relationships: Hop & Leon, Hop (Pokemon) & Dande | Leon
Series: Ruined, Reeled, and Reaped [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571941
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	The Summons

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a story based on how a threat could be handled in this "universe". We never get to see months in the future or even years in the future what the region could be like outside Black 2 and White 2; and even then the time gap was not too far. 
> 
> Heck, the game has characters show the relationship between adults and children better then most other games so I want to expand on that. Galar, or at least the sensible adults like Sonia and Leon, treat matters seriously... not send a 10 year old to their potential demise.
> 
> But anyways: enjoy this drama series I'm making. Unlike how it may start out, its not going to be a legal drama for long!

When Hop had come home this morning, having stayed at a hotel with his precious earned Poke for a short while, had not expected the whole families grins to be wide and open like this.

Grandpap was basically beaming through his squinted lids and mum and gran were sitting at the table with cooling tea (dark tea if what gran told him happily was anything to go on), and all already aware he'd returned home as his Taxi Pokemon took off to the skies noisily not a few away from the grill and Pokemon training mat. The noisy bird drove off the Wooloo nearby that were timid or nervous, and riled up any lax natured Wooloo who were just looking for peace. The bleating sheep also must have gave him away, he guessed.

When he had walked over to mum and gran, he didn't exactly want a cup of tea. But a third cup was sitting on a small saucer behind gran on the counter and Hop was entirely sick of just water bottles, soda, and lemonade from his deep wilderness training. So he took it just because, but did politely ask if it was grandpaps. It was not, they said, and so he drank it. The cup was warm, but teetered on a bit lukewarm. Still better than canned lemonade at the moment.

He had started up a chat after making himself a place in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with his lower back and drinking behind gran. His mum wasn't too pleased at having him stand when he could sit next to her or gran, but allowed it for now as Hop would most likely just hop back out to do something else. At first, his mum had asked what brought him home and that made him take a big gulp of his tea before looking at his mum with a sheepish look. He had come home after seeing a breeder on route 9 leading a five stack team of Wooloo and a singular Bolthund around for exercise. Hop didn't even know if the breeder was a trainer or not, as the snow was rather thick then, but the Wooloo that fought the Bolthund at every opportunity reminded him of a certain rebellious Wooloo at home.

And mum was all too delighted (annoyed, really) to share that said Wooloo was very much still causing trouble. But at least it was frightened of the Slumbering Weald now, so gran got her wish of the thing being taught to at least fear one thing for its consequences.

Silently, as they dissed the Wooloo that had broken the fence next to their neighbors house, Hop thanked that Wooloo. If not for it, he and his greatest rival would have never meet their first obstacle and scare as Trainers. And they never would have known what to do if they never saw that Pokemon in that forest, as it played a big part in them saving Galar against Eternatus...

The pull of pure energy from one of his Pokeballs was great, just at the memory of that legendary dog Pokemons near twin counterpart crossed his mind. A sword and shield... and he was half of it now...

Him dismissing himself to his old room shouldn't have caused gran and mum to become still, but giddy in their seats. Maybe a bit nervous too with how mum eyed up the tea kettle she had left out.

It was almost like watching Piers and Marnie lean in to talk to each other below audible level and staring at something. Except Marnie and Piers didn't get nervous at getting caught. Their chat were comfortable and meant you probably would not get anything out of them if you interrupt them. Family secrets and playfully being snide at being caught were something he knew worked hand in hand to peeve others off.

And Piers goes out of his way sometimes to be an arse sometimes.

And he climbed the stairs, the thick wood panels but hollow stairs rattling his small foot through his shoes paddling while making his shoes clicks and echo through the staircase. He smiled at the sound of home coming back, remembering how Lee sounded barreling up the stairs in pursuit of his baby brothe during playtime in his mind.

Home.

And Leon.

At the top of the stairs, Hop would have ran to his room on the tips of his heels, but he noticed gran had gotten a candle for herself on the banister by Leon's room. It was burning and the thick wax caught by the glass of it container. He smiled as he took it in. _Snorlax Relax_ brand, probably vanilla from what he could tell.

And with his small bout of non-noise making and quiet thoughts, he was able to catch the sound of snoring from Leon's room. He thought about that curiously; the only other snoring type in the family except grandpap (who was wide awake on the couch) was Leon. And even then it was mostly during cold seasons. _And_ even that couldn't be right! Leon had said he'd be heading off to visit Magnolia in her retirement and he had no estimated window for Hop to even know when he'd do that, where she was at said time, or when he'd get back. So, Leon was basically off the grid to Hop; so who was in his room?

Creeping swiftly forward - and not even two steps later - he saw that the snoring was indeed coming from Leon himself. The man, myth, and legend of a brother was in a white button up shirt with dress pants still on his person, his belt and overcoat thrown over the back of the chair for his desk. The man was face down on the bed, head turned slightly upwards where it was facing the wall (and since he wasn't face-first in the bed, his snores completely audible). His left arm stretched off the bed and dangling, his Rotom phone on sleep mode on the floor from where he probably dropped the poor thing after dozing.

Hop wanted to smile at the scene. Compared to Hop, Leon wasn't always moving or much for taking short bursts for longer distance. Leon was the type to dilly-dally at the start finding his direction (usually allowing Charizard to lead him), and then take off in one large burst to his destination, ending with Leon having to be in one place for an extended amount of time for rest. But to Hop, Leon resting meant a lot of work had been done to get him here. Probably a whole days travel or perhaps an extended travel across many days… with small naps.

What had he done at Magnolia's to cause him to be as tuckered out as this? 

Maybe the Battle Tower actually did this, with Leon running the whole show and all. Maybe the visit to Magnolia was an excuse to be near home.

Maybe... Maybe. 

He looked about and smiled when he saw a new baseball cap at the ready to be hanged up on the desk next to Leon's new looking trainer bag. The caps front and bill were dark purple, with a white netted back. There was no distinct company or logo on it when Hop tip-toed into Lee's room to examine the hat. Nothing special on the inside either, like padding or any material worth a lot of money. Heck, no proper tag either on the inside. It must be a private companies hat made in-house. Wherever Lee got it must have liked Lee a lot… well, Lee was famous so _yeah,_ probably.

There was the sound of Leon shifting in his sleep behind Hop, but Hop was not scared if Leon awoke and asked what he was doing. He'd just say hello and ask about why he's here and not with Magnolia. 

Flip the coin on him, _haha_!

Hop slowly examined the hat again, taking in the craftsmanship of this hat before noticing its front was very rigid. He held the hat by the netted back and the bill, and flipped it over to have the light reflecting from the overhead light inside it. His face settled from curious to resign as he saw a piece of paper inside the front part of the hat, keeping the front in pristine shape. He'd gotten enough hats from Leon over the years and had unpackaged many hats Leon had sent home enough to know to just throw this piece away. 

He pulled it out, expecting nothing at all from the flimsier than usual paper. He had grabbed it at the top of the paper and just yanked it out with his pointer and thumb quickly. Once the paper was free of the hat, it unfolded like a vacation wallet full of photos. It did this three times before looking more like a letter then a hat shape holder. 

Hop looked at it in utter confusion, and then wonder. Had someone given Leon a love letter or thank you note in this hat, and Leon had not even seen it? The hat had been folded in Leon's backpack like it was still factory new, so he assumed Lee had just been as oblivious as ever and didn't notice anything. 

But credit to Leon; Hop didn't notice anything strange about it. Paper in a new hat was paper you just had to expect and throw away.

But this was a letter and Hop was far more curious with this then with any old thing of cardboard.

He flipped it over and swore as all the writing was a cursive as cursive could be and the strokes long and practised. But he tried his best to decipher it as best he could.

> * * *
> 
> 𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐒𝐢𝐫 𝐋𝐞𝐨𝐧,
> 
> 𝐈𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐰𝐢𝐬𝐡 𝐭𝐨 𝐢𝐧𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐞𝐫 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐑𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐆𝐚𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐑𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐇𝐚𝐦𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞'𝐬 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐬𝐲𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐍𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐏𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐞. 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐞𝐱𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐛𝐚𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐰𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐦𝐩𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟; 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐬.
> 
> 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐁𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐓𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫. 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬.
> 
> 𝐁𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐠𝐮𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐯𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐝𝐮𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 "𝐓𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐑𝐚𝐢𝐧𝐛𝐨𝐰 𝐑𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐭" 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐍𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐲, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐩𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐥𝐲. 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐧𝐨 𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞. 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐫𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐚 𝐣𝐮𝐫𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐌𝐫. 𝐑𝐨𝐬𝐞'𝐬 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐥 𝐬𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬.
> 
> 𝐀𝐬 𝐯𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐬; 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐦𝐩𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐟𝐲. 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐨𝐰𝐧, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞𝐚𝐧.
> 
> 𝐇𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐔𝐧𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐰𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐡. 𝐄𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐞. 𝐆𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐚 𝐛𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐲𝐦𝐚𝐧; 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬.
> 
> 𝐈 𝐨𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐟 𝐨𝐟 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐜𝐡𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭, 𝐬𝐨 𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐬𝐤 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬.
> 
> ×××-×××-××××
> 
> 𝐎𝐧 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐒𝐢𝐝𝐞
> 
> _𝕺 𝖑 𝖊 𝖆 𝖓 𝖆_
> 
> * * *

Hop… Hop could barely read this. No, no jokes; some of these words were rather large and the cursive too fine tuned to properly keep in line with. But he knew the name Oleana anywhere, and knew this was probably not a social calling.

Finally, after many attempts at rereading paragraphs and many small scares of Leon shifting in his sleep, his eyes were heavily trying to re-read it all again. Anr again. National police? So all the Regions were formulating after all the strange news these last few years about this new organization? But they were a Kanto myth now, it was all a myth!

His legendary wolf Pokemon radiated at his side again, in his party of six on his belt.

Okay… myths could be true.

But this was an evil organization! And Leon was going to get in trouble for this kinda thing? Leon didn't do anything wrong! The Champion did nothing wrong! Hop will admit he wasn't much help but at least he can say; he also did nothing wrong! The three of them should have the right to remain silent, right? Or was that Unova's law? He thought it was universal at this point… 

Hop scratched his head in confusion, and noticed his palms started sweating from all the spiking emotions. The corner of the paper between his thumb and hand now had a small grease print from his sweating hand. Great! Leon can now tell someone messed with it!

… But was that a bad thing? Leon knowing that Hop knew? Oleana said that the police had probably informed Leon already so what were the chances they already weren't sending a paper or officer after Hop himself? Hop wasn't as sporadically moving as his brother or the current Champion, so his summons should be at either home or Sonia's lab awaiting him one day. The Champion themselves would be hard to find with them always out in the wilderness with no address for papers or fixed location for an officer to fly to. They were always moving. Same with Leon but at least now Leon can always be found at the Battle Tour at one point or another, like it was his beacon. A note can be left for Leon.

Hell, they probably sent both of their mothers letters of summons. That'd be hell… having mum know about this… 

Even if it was... apparently expected amongst Leon's group of adults? Oleana had said that Leon would get in trouble, and hopefully Leon had a good reason if they did see that in that way. Did Leon need a reason anyways? Rose had seemed a bit looney when talking in the Powerplant, maybe he'd try for insanity?

Maybe...

No, stop. Stop thinking for a second.

Hop took a deep breath and squinted at the paper, the wording slanted and rushed. Probably to fit on one leaf of parchment as Oleana said, or maybe...

Suddenly, a small but piercing ringing filled the room. It wasn't loud or blaring, but the familiar sound of a horns played at the stadium during Leon's matches told Hop a lot.

Hop looked back at the bed to see Leon already stirring and moving about. The Rotom phone on the floor raising slowly with its screen on, being the source noise of the beeping. Leon had set a clock for a nap. Well...

Leon, hair frizzy and dry from napping with his window open and having a sun beat into his room, let out a few moans as he pulled himself upwards on his bed. His eyes scanning - probably for the Rotom phone to turn it off - and landing on Hop for a second. The ex-Champion let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes, dress shirt sleeve wiping away the sleep in his eyes.

"... You went through my bag?" Leon said past a yawn as he put his hand down on the bed, and leaned on it lazily. 

Hop looked a bit sheepish, but it was a poor pocker face for his bubbling annoyance. "The hat was already out, Lee, I just wanted to see what you got on your travels this time." Hop didn't like the accusation of snooping, but knew Leon meant no ill-will with it. Hopefully. "We used to get your caps packaged and store them for you, remember. Of course I'd think it the same as last time for this one."

Leon rolled his head back as if the show he didn't like that answer, but his brother sighed and stood up from the bed. Almost like moving his muscles was his wake-up call, all sleep had vanished from Leon and his brothers face was energetic again. Although a bit cross, his smile was sheepish and kind in its own way.

"I guess so." Was all Leon said in response. "But its no big deal now; with that letter, I mean."

"With the letter?" Hop asked, confused. When Leon emphasised the 'with' he didn't know what that could mean at all. "So its... old? Or is it outdated compared to new ones?" Hop looked a bit stricken for a second and continued, tone a bit fearful, " _Did I miss the summons_?"

Was he going to get in trouble?! Hop whinced internally, how could everyone around him not know or act so calm then? This was National Police buisness...

Leon didn't take long to respond, face showing quite a bit of remorse for scaring Hop. "No! No, that's not it!" Leon looked at his brother with a genuine smile and clapped a hand on his shoulder as he explained, "Oleana just didn't have all the information she should have, she sent that letter to me in a haste and in fear of Rose's fate. You remember how close they.. were."

Leon's tone suggested something not as friendly when mentioning Oleana and Rose sharing something; and Hop didn't want to look into it. Rose did what he did and...

Leon spoke again and took Hop's thoughts away as he moved to pick up his tailored vest and belt from his chair. "National Police _did_ want to see us, but they aren't heartless. They knew you and the Champ had a hard time and came to me instead first." Leon threw his two accessories over his arm like he would a coat and turned to Hop, smiling. "They said they'd ask for you if they needed anything, and wouldn't push you to testify..."

Hop looked at Leon's smile, frowned, and looked at the floor. _But he never knew about_... He never had a clue he was asked for to testify. Never. They hadn't made an appearance or sent a summons home... If they had, mum would have given him an earful. Or gran. Why did he not know about this? At all?

Leon sounded confused outside of Hop's line of sight. "Hop? What's with that face? Did something happen?"

"I... I never knew about this Lee. I never knew about the police or any testimony. Not a peep or letter." Hop's face scrunched more and he shook his head, turning back to Leon fully. His big brother's expression more _open to listen_ then _confused_ like he sounded. "Isn't that strange?"

Leon's face softened, but his eyes were still wide in wonder. He looked around in thought before he answered. "Since they came directly to the Batyle Tower for me, I do find that strange. They should have been able to leave a letter at home or at Sonia's Lab, right? You spend a lot of new time there, right?"

"R... Right, I do." Hop says. Internally realizing he should probably get out more after only in recent memories, today and yesterday being days he'd been out in the sun and not in Sonia's Lab. But that was a problem for later. 

Leon left everything else he could have potentially asked up in the air, but the question was clear as could be for Hop to process. _Then why no summons_? If he had a set address, and Sonia leading his studies, then where was his... ?

A deep buzz sounded as Leon's floating Rotom fell into its trainers outstretched hands. Leon read something and then let the Rotom go to fly around Leon's head as he attempted to pull the maroon overcoat over his head and unruly purple hair.

"Anyways, Hop, I have to get going. I'll help you investigate later, but I have a meeting in Circhester to get to." Leon said as he popped on a snapback that mimiced a flat cap, and started to jingle his belt into his pants loop. The Pokeballs of Leon's team secure on the soft cream colored belts holsters.

Hop wanted to step out of the way for Leon to leave, but his brother seemed to wait on him for something. That's when it hit him - right before Leon made an ushering motion with his hand - that Leon wanted Hop to exit his room before him. Leon did always used to be that stereotype teenager that kicked his baby brother out of his room, but grew out of it when he never really came home... ever. But Hop always did have a habit of trying to not go in here without Leon knowing or having permission. Half of Leon's hanging caps were because of Hop's hard work over the years anyways.

But still, Hop exited Leon's room as he wanted, and watched Leon grab the travel bag from his desk before exiting himself.

Leon straightened himself up once his door was closed and then he flashed a smile at Hop, before jogging down the stairs to say goodbye to his family downstairs. And ask mum for her brush after his gran pointed out his bedhead. But Hop stayed at the top of those stairs, staring at Leon's door...

Before turning to his own room and walking inside like he normally planned.

Now, a new plan was set in his mind as well.


End file.
